Strangely Skywalker
by Gray Jedi 4000
Summary: Anakin's father is not who you expect. He always has more secrets...
1. Prologue Part 1

**This I actually did for a monologue for Drama, but it's a recurring daydream, and it's Star-Wars-y, so I'd thought I'd do it. And here it is.**

Reno Fin walked through the streets of Tatooine with an air that struck fear into the hearts of slaves and slave owners alike. He was headed for Gardulla the Hutt's sandstone palace. A slight smile played on the human bounty hunter's cloaked face. If this meeting went well, he'd be rich for the rest of his life.

The tall figure swept past the gates, opening them with barely a flick of his hand and an ancient power thought to only be used by certain residents of Coruscant. Any Hutt's home would be a hive of scum and villainy, and Gardulla's fort was no exception. Bounty hunters and dirty droids hung about the edges of the room, while slave girls, dressed rather revealingly, danced provocatively in the middle of the room to a song a traveling band played. Reno noticed with pity that the dancers didn't look like they enjoyed it. Another human girl sat on a bench in front of Gardulla's platform, and she almost made Reno laugh.

She had her knees up to her chest and her hands up at her shoulders, with her head tilted to one side. Her cheeks were puffed up and her eyes were crossed. Reno had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling.

"Ah, Fin, you're here. Now, let's talk, shall we?"

)O0o0O(

Needless to say, the meeting went well. The job was simple enough-tracking down a bounty hunter that owed a lot of money. Gardulla had offered to pay him half of the amount the man owed. Half a fortune.

But he couldn't stop thinking about the girl on the bench.

 _She's beautiful._

Reno frowned. Where had that thought come from? _Ah, well. Better catch this debtor._

)O0o0O(

Reno chuckled to himself as he walked, a low, malevolent chuckle. The money from the job had been even more than expected.

But the girl on the bench hadn't been there.

Just then he spotted her. The girl on the bench.

Well, she wasn't actually on a bench this time. And, unlike last time, she was in a modest, weather-worn dress. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was rather close. So close, in fact, they collided!

"Oh!"

"Oh, sorry! Are you alright?" Reno stretched out a hand to help the girl up, who had fallen when they bumped.

"I'm fine. Just a little startled." She paused. "Hey, you're Reno Fin, aren't you?"

"Yes, and you're that mime comedian Gardulla likes to put on display."

"Shmi Skywalker. But call me Shmi. And, speaking of comedians, here." She handed him a small slip of paper.

"What's this?"

"Read it."

VIP Ticket

Shmi Skywalker Comedy

8:00 p.m. April 12

Ancient Comedy

"A VIP ticket to a comedy show?"

Shmi smiled. "See you there."

)O0o0O(

"VIP?" The Twi'lek attendant punched Reno's ticket and pointed to the bounty hunter's right. "Number 2. First row is VIP."

Reno nodded and headed in. He saw Jango Fett in the first row, among others. Jango Fett was completely new to the bounty hunter business, and, despite being the same age, Reno had mentored him. Reno had been a bounty hunter all his life.

"Hello, Jango."

"Hey, Reno. VIP?"

"Yes, actually. I bumped into Miss Skywalker."

"Lucky. I had to beg her for VIP tickets until she gave me this." He held up a slip of paper, slightly bigger than Reno's ticket. Reno saw the words VIP ALL-TIME PASS on it. "Only she gives out VIP tickets. She's absolutely hilarious. I hit the jackpot with this."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME YOUR FAVORITE COMEDIAN, SHMI SKYWALKER!"

"Thank you, thank you all for coming here tonight. And speaking of tonight, I've always wondered how to get to the center of the universe." Laughter could be heard throughout the room. "And why some people think they're the _portable_ center of the universe." More laughter. Jango was right-she was _hilarious._ Reno settled in for an evening of humor.

)O0o0O(

The bounty hunter walked out of the theater with a leftover smile playing on his face. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Expecting it to be Jango, he turned around. Instead it was Shmi.

"Hello."

"Hello, Reno. I was wondering if maybe you would like to meet me tomorrow?"

"When?"

"At five in the afternoon, on the corner of Sandi and Rocci."

"I'd love to."

)O0o0O(

Reno and Shmi sat together on a bench, laughing their heads off. It had been two months since they had become friends, and they were thick as thieves.

"I should be going. Gardulla will suspect." It turned out that Gardulla didn't know about Shmi's little comedy shows.

"Right." They both stood up, and, without thinking, Reno leaned down and kissed Shmi on the cheek.

"


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Alright! Three reviews! All of which wanted more. So here it is! I don't own Star Wars, and there will be a scene that will use some technical stuff. Just a warning.**

Reno slowly knocked on Shmi's 'apartment' door. There was no answer. Quietly, fearing the worst, he opened the door and slipped inside. Often Shmi would be sitting in the living area, rehearsing material for her shows, but she wasn't there. Fear crept into Reno's heart. Then he heard quiet sobs coming from the bedroom. It was a three room 'house,' including the bathroom. None of it was luxurious. He opened the door to the bedroom.

Shmi was curled up on her bed, sobbing. Reno quickly sat down next to her. The crying woman climbed into his arms.

"Oh, Shmi, what happened?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, and tears leaked out. The bounty hunter's heart broke a little more with each tear. " Oh, Tar..." Tar. Her nickname for him. Ever since she had found out the truth about him. "There...there was a new bounty hunter at Gardulla's palace. He-he had never heard of my comedian skills. He wanted to spend a night with me."

"Oh." He stayed silent for a long time, then thought of something. "I think... I think I could nullify it."

Shmi looked up. "Using your powers?"

"Yes."

Shmi appeared to consider it, then nodded. "Do it."

"Alright." Reno-Tar-gently placed his hand on Shmi's lower back.

 _Inside Shmi's body..._

The sperm from the night before were swimming around. None of the eggs had been fertilized yet, thank goodness. Then, quite suddenly, a wave of energy pulsed from somewhere outside, destroying the unwanted sperm.

One of the male half-cells was there now, though it hadn't been there before. After the pulse had worn off, the sperm cell attached itself to an egg, fertilizing it.

 _In Shmi's bedroom..._

"Thanks."

"Better?"

"Yes, much. But please, stay."

"Alright," Tar said with a laugh. The couple snuggled together (it was COMPLETELY chaste), totally unaware of what had just transpired...


	3. Chapter 1

**Okay! Finally, I'm updating this! It's been so long. I hate myself, so don't hate me, I don't have a regular update schedule.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars. Not George Lucas, just a young woman who loves writing and reading fantasy Star Wars fanfic.**

"There's a storm coming. Do you have any shelter?"

"Our ship's a few miles outside of town."

"You won't get there in time. Sandstorms are _very, very_ dangerous. Come with me."

Qui-Gon, Padme and Jar-Jar followed the young boy through the market streets to what they supposed to be his house.

None saw the sparkle of anticipation in his eyes.

)O0o0O(

"Thank you for taking us in."

"It was my pleasure. My son often takes in those in need. It's one of his best qualities."

"Yes, I've seen how he-" Qui-Gon was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who would be out in a sandstorm? Didn't you say everyone took cover, Ani?"

Shmi had a small smile on her face. "Not everyone." The mystery person knocked again. "Hold on a minute."

The older Skywalker walked to the door and opened in slowly in order to keep sand from getting in.

"Reno!"

The man at the door swept Shmi into his arms and kissed her while closing the door with one hand. The kiss was interrupted by Anakin knocking into Reno's leg.

"Dad!"

Reno stumbled under the boy's attack. "Hey, there! How's my little boy?" The door closed behind him, he picked up Anakin and hugged him.

Qui-Gon and the others smiled at the happy reunion.

"You seem to have visitors."

"Yes. Meet Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar-Jar Binks, and Padme Naberrie."

"Hmm... Padme Naberrie is a Naboo name. Am I right?"

The young girl seemed surprised. "Yes, yes you are."

"And Jar-Jar Binks. That's the Gungan, isn't it?"

Jar-Jar smiled widely. "Yousa right-o!" He got up and started towards Reno.

"No - don't touch me!" Reno whipped out a blaster and pointed it at the Gungan. (A/N: He has the right idea.)

"Aww..." Jar-Jar went back to his seat, sad. Padme and Qui-Gon were snickering behind their hands.

"And Qui-Gon Jinn...I believe I've heard of a Jedi with that name..."

Anakin cut in. "Yea, Dad! I saw his laser sword."

"Lightsaber, son. And...I think you're right."

Qui-Gon had sort of frozen up, with a look in his eye that told Reno that he had hit right on the mark.

"Ah, well. I've been in stranger company. Now, will we have dinner or not?"


	4. Chapter 2

Qui-Gon was aroused from light meditation when he heard a voice coming from Anakin's room.

"Alright, Ani, Cerberus tomorrow."

The Jedi Master heard boyish giggling. "That'll be easy. Cerberus is nice!"

Reno, for that's who it seemed to be, chuckled. "Mortals didn't think so. Goodnight, Anakin."

"Goodnight, Dad." There was a yawn, and then Reno came out of the boy's room.

Qui-Gon had to inquire. "Ah, Reno. I couldn't help overhearing the end of that conversation, and who's Cerberus?"

The bounty hunter chuckled. "Do you know Greek mythology?"

The Jedi tilted his head to one side and thought. "I know that it's very obscure and largely unknown. But I don't think it truly matters, as it's obviously untrue."

"You're in for a shock."

"What?"

"Never mind. If you must know, Cerberus is the three-headed guard dog of the Underworld."

"No wonder it's obscure. A three-headed dog is something most people would laugh at."

Reno just smiled. It was a smile that said, "I know something you don't."


End file.
